Yuko's guest
by KaeterinaRomanov
Summary: Watanuki ask's Yuko what Maru and Moro are. Yuko replies that they are going to be getting a guest. Who is Yuko's guest and how is she connected to Maru and Moro?
1. Chapter 1

I was cleaning out the warehouse where Yuko keeps all of her 'treasures'… again. I have lost count how many times she has made me clean it. I seriously do not know how dust collects in here so fast. I have noticed a pattern though, every time I clean the warehouse something happens. There was that one time with the monkey's paw; and that other time with the cat Yokai. I as a little tense so when Maru and Moro came into the warehouse by me I may have started a little.

"What are you doing?" Maru asked tilting her head to on side.

"Yes what are you doing?" Moro asked tilting her head to the other side.

I sweat dropped a bit "I'm cleaning you two what does it look like?" These two have been acting weird lately. Well weirder than normal.

They both started laughing. They clasped hands and started dancing around. Then they started singing "Cleaning!" over and over again.

It was then that Yuko came in stopping the two kids with a hand on each head. "Oh and what's with all this fun in here?"

"Fun?" I looked at her incredulously "You think this is fun? If it's so much fun why don't you come in here and help?"

"Oh but it is so much more fun to just watch you Watanuki." Yuko said with a smirk.

"Fun to watch!" Maru said.

"Fun to watch!" Moro repeated.

"Yuko I've been meaning to ask this for a while now. Just what are Maru and Moro exactly? Also why can't they leave the property?"

Yuko smirked at me, Yuko smirking is never a good thing "Do you really want to know?" She asked me with a knowing look.

I flinched "On second thought maybe not. You'll probably just make m pay for the information. I'm good."

Yuko sighed running a hand through her hair. "No I won't make you pay for this particular information." She smiled 'sweetly' at me.

I looked at her warily "And why not?" I was not going to trust her so easily.

"Because my dear Watanuki," she gave me a genuine smile "it is not my information to sell."

Still hesitantly I asked her "Alright then, what are they?" I noticed that Maru and Moro have been very subdued during this conversation. I looked over at them to see them with a serious look on their faces. That is rare in itself.

"I'm not going to tell you yet!" Yuko sang at me.

"What why not?"

"Well I usually give you the day off when she comes to visit and recharge these two. This time however I will make sure that you are here. In one week from today we are going to get a truly wonderful guest and you must cook Oden!" Yuko yelled at me while pointing her finger towards me.

"What? Why Oden?" I was a bit confused.

"Because Watanuki it's her favorite meal."

We were interrupted by Maru and Moro grabbing onto Yuko's Kimono. Yuko looked down at them "What is it you two?"

"Mistress does that mean…" Maru started.

"That our Lady is coming?" Moro finished.

Yuko smiled at them "Yes it does, I noticed that you two were feeling down recently so I called her and asked her to come early."

The serious Maru and Moro disappeared to be replaced with their usual joyful selves "Hurray our Lady is coming!" They yelled together running out of the warehouse.

"They seemed rather happy." I noticed "Who is their Lady?" I asked looking after them.

"Oh you'll see Watanuki, you'll see." Then Yuko walked out following the two girls.

"Oh come on Yuko!" I yelled after her. Then I turned around to finish cleaning this giant warehouse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Domeki's POV**

Watanuki, Himawari, and I sat on the steps eating the lunch that Watanuki had made. Like always it was absolutely delicious, not that I was going to raise his ego any more than it already is. Watanuki had just got done explaining what Yuko had told him the night before.

"She seems to hold this person in high regard." Himawari said.

Watanuki clasped his hands and started worshiping Himawari, like he always does when she says something. The thing that knocked him out of it was when I spoke to him "Do you know who she is? Is she another spirit?"

Watanuki glared at me "I have no idea! The only thing I got out of the conversation was that Maru and Moro called her my Lady." He sighed "That and her favorite food is Oden, which I now have to make. The pressure is on. I have to make the best Oden I can, otherwise who knows what Yuko will do."

"Don't worry Watanuki, everything you make tastes amazing." Himawari complimented him.

"A thank you Himawari!" Watanuki exclaimed.

"I like Oden." I stated.

"If there is any leftovers I'll bring it for lunch." Watanuki said with a grumble.

"What if there is no leftovers? Then how am I supposed to get Oden?" I argued with him. Truth was I just didn't want Watanuki alone with a 'truly wonderful' guest of Yuko's. Most of the guests Yuko gets usually want Watanuki to do something for them. Then he usually gets in some type of trouble or they come to me for help.

"Ugh not everything is about food." Watanuki yelled, then in a lower voice grumbled "Stupid Domeki." Yeah like I couldn't hear him or anything. Then he seemed to remember something as he dug angrily into his school bag and took out a letter. He handed it to me like he really didn't want to and said "Yuko wanted me to give this to you. Why she can't just deliver her own mail I'll never know." He grumbled the last part.

I took the letter from him and looked at it. My name was scrawled on the front in fancy writing. I opened it up and started reading.

_Dear Domeki,_

_By now I am sure my dear Watanuki has told you about my how my favorite guest is coming to visit soon. I am sure that you will want to come along but at the same time you will not say so to Watanuki, probably saying something about how you want the food he is going to make. So this is my official invitation to dinner on Saturday! I also want you to meet her for specific reasons. I'm sure Watanuki is dying to know what is in this letter. Tell him it says 'You are to make dinner for seven people and a cat.' See you on Saturday! 3 _

_~Yuko_

"So what did she want this time?" Watanuki asked.

"She said you need to cook for seven people and a cat." I told him, slightly amused at his reaction.

"Seven people? And why a cat?" he started counting people on his fingers. It actually took him a few moments but he finally figured out what the letter meant. "Wait a minute! You're coming along as well?" he started ranting "First I have to cook Oden for a mystery guest but now I have to cook for you as well?" he turned to Himawari and smiled "Would you like to come as well Himawari?"

Himawari looked slightly embarrassed "I'm sorry Watanuki, but I can't. I have something planned on Saturday already."

He deflated a bit but said "That's alright Himawari maybe next time." Then he turned to me and glared "And you better not be late!"

I scoffed on the inside, he's the one that is always late "I'll be fine." I told him. I looked at my watch and realized that lunch was almost over and I had my archery class next. I would have to get going now or I wouldn't make it on time. "See you later." I said as I walked away.

Ten minutes later I was at the archery range and dressed for practice. Thankfully I wasn't late, being the president of the club and all. Only a few of the members were able to make it to this practice. If they are in more than one club this hour is different for them every day. I looked around at who was able to make it. The vice-president was here along with two of the members. To my surprise the new girl had been able to make it, she was also in the Kendo club and usually isn't here on these days.

"Taisho glad to see you could make it today." The vice-president said cheerfully, I think he has a bit of a crush on the new girl.

"Oh didn't you hear?" she blushed slightly "I decided that I didn't want to be in two clubs so I narrowed it down to just the archery club."

The other member that was in the club smirked and said "Right Kagome, she's just being modest. The president of the Kendo club was jealous of her skills and kicked her out of the club. He's a real jerk that guy."

Higurashi blushed even more and bumped shoulders with the member "Shippo-chan!" she whined.

"What? It's true." Higurashi said with a smile.

I looked at the two members who had made it here today; Kagome Taisho and Shippo Higurashi, I think they are like cousins or something like that. I gave a small grunt to break the two of them up "Alright let's begin." I said as I made my way to the targets.


End file.
